The search for Kalid/Contents/Glossary
Antiquist Party The Antiquist Party is a local political party on Sakkara that is concerned with doing things "the old fashioned way" using technologies that are not new. The Antiquist Party is financially supported by the Spaceship Guild. There is also a Galactic Antiquist Party which attempts to coordinate local planetary Antiquist Party organizations. Azur A major Earth-like world that was one of the last pockets of resistance against the forming Empire. Azur is in the Akara star system. Earth The origin of humans. The Empire has tried to hide the true location and history of Earth. Empire The "New Empire" is established as the first political system of the Space Age to claim dominion over all human settlements in the Galaxy. Flammis Veritas Flammis was a desolate world selected as a base by the Oriris Order for secret research into technology that can aid human telepathic communication. Futurist Party The Futurist Party is a local political party on Sakkara that has members who are interested in the development of new technologies that will improve human lives. The party formed as a reaction against the Antiquist Party. The Futurist Party is interested in building space elevators on Sakkara. Green planets "Green planet" means that the world's surface and atmosphere are a poisonous green cloud of nanites.....the result of a type of disaster in which nanites go out of control and destroy a world. Nanites Nanites are nano-scale devices (see Nanorobotics). Some nanites are destructive (see Grey goo). In "The search for Kalid", a destructive form of nanites is referred to as "green goo" because it infects a habitable planet and covers the planet in a suffocating green nanite cloud. Osiris Order A secretive society that began in ancient Egypt. Its actual Great Master is Kalid. Planetary Counselor Planetary Counselors on the planet Sakkara are high-ranking politicians who must be elected to office. For example, the Planetary Counselor for Transportation administers the planetary government's Department of Transportation. Sakkara The most important Earth-like world for research and development of new technologies. The home planet for Leone and Aristark. Space elevator In "The search for Kalid", the technology needed for building space elevators has recently been discovered. Use of space elevators on worlds like Sakkara would end the monopoly of the Spaceship Guild for transport of passengers and cargo to and from the surface of inhabited worlds. Spaceship Guild Soon after the discovery of hyperspatial drive technology, the Spaceship Guild was formed by the major manufacturers of hyperspatial ships. From that point in time, the Spaceship Guild remains as the dominant economic force in all the Galaxy. Telepathy Most people have no evidence that telepathy is possible, however, some people believe that telepathic communication is possible. Thot spaceship A Thot spaceship is the most modern type of interstellar spacecraft. Thot spaceships have a sophisticated artificial intelligence-based control system that can integrate with human brains to allow easy control of the ship. The Elevators The Elevators were nearly completed on Sakkara but then a terrorist attack destroyed them. The Elevators would have functioned as space elevators and ended the Spaceship Guild's monopoly on transport of passengers and cargo to and from the surface of Sakkara. Navigation Category:La búsqueda de Kalid Category:Meta Categoría:English